The Condom Debacle
by raspberry truffles
Summary: The train didn't happen but Luke and Reid did. Warning there is some Noah bashing. Warning this is contains slash!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Condom Debacle

Pairing: Luke and Reid

Other Characters: Holden, Ethan, Emma, Chris, Kim, Bob, Katie, and Lily.

OC Bill the plumber.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters as they all belong to ATWT and its parent company(ies). No profit is earned and no infringement is intended. All mistakes are mine!

Rating NC 17

A/N: This is AU. The train didn't happen but Luke and Reid did. This is based on a real story, but it didn't happen to me. I heard about it from the dad. LOL

A/N: This one is for my friend Sleeper6, I hope you like this one bb! This is complete it was supposed to be a one shot, but I failed! I will try to have part 2 up tomorrow, but it's moving day…again!

Summary: This is just a little bit of fluff and silliness. I hope that you enjoy it.!

Luke followed Reid out to the parking lot.

"Luke, listen you can't talk me out of this. I've got to go," Reid stated.

Luke beamed at him. "I'm not here to talk you out of this; I'm here to come with you."

"As much as I'd enjoy having you with me I've got to do this alone."

"Reid, please let me come with you. Let me help you get that heart back," Luke pleaded.

"No," Reid said. "This needs to be handled doctor to doctor. This is something that I have to do on my own. I promise that I'll come back with a brand new heart for Chris and he'll live to annoy me another day. I'm going to be the next chief of staff, but not because Chris croaked before he got to the finish line. I'm going to be the next chief, because I've earned it. No one is going to say I got that position by default."

"Okay, okay I can see that you're motivated and I know that you never fail when you're adequately motivated."

Reid just smiled and opened the car. Just before getting in Reid turned around and stared intently into Luke's eyes.

"I love you," Reid said before leaning in and kissing him passionately and then giving Luke's cheek a little smack. "There I said it," he noted, almost too himself.

Luke was practically bursting with happiness as he watched Reid drive away. He tried to contain his happiness not wanting to appear insensitive about Chris's health crisis. He tried to calm down but one thought kept circling around in his brain.

'I'm going to have sex with Reid; I'm going to have sex with Reid." It was like an endless loop. Finally a new thought popped into his head which immediately sobered him up. 'Oh my God I'm going to have sex with Reid.'

Luke quickly turned toward his car realizing that he needed to pick up some supplies.

First he went to the small drugstore across town in the hopes of not running into anyone he knew. He wasn't embarrassed about having sex with Reid, far from it, but he did want to be discreet.

He quickly picked up two boxes of condoms, and a big tube of lube.

At the check out he picked up some candy bars and some chips for Reid, smiling to himself as he did so.

His next stop was a small upscale home décor store where he picked up a slew of tea lights with holders. A few of them were lemon scented, and the rest were unscented, so that they wouldn't choke on the fragrance.

Finally he stopped at the florist and picked up a lovely arrangement of Gerbera daisies. He had told Reid that all he needed was a bed and some privacy, which was true, but he did like those other touches and he hoped that Reid would too. He wanted their first time to be perfect for both of them.

As he looked at his purchases he suddenly realized that he had no idea where to go. He didn't want to go to his mother's house; the thought of Lily walking in on them at an inappropriate time seemed all too likely there. Luke knew that they couldn't go to Katie's place, even if it looked like Chris was going to pull through, he knew that they wouldn't be able to fully enjoy themselves with her anywhere near. Luke also knew that Reid despised hotel rooms, so that meant that the Lakeview was also out.

Luke thought for a moment and then made a call.

"Luke, where are you? Chris still needs a heart and you and Reid are AWOL. You should really be here," Holden said.

"Dad relax, I just had some errands to do. Reid has been trying to help Chris from the beginning, even before Chris admitted that he was sick, so don't even try to insinuate that he hasn't done enough!" Luke huffed. He wanted to tell his father and everyone else that Reid was out securing a new heart for Chris right this minute, but he forced himself to stay silent, to honour his promise.

"Are you on your way? Is that why you're calling?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to know if you're really back with Mom."

"What?" Holden asked, confused. "Of course I'm back with your mom. Molly is back in LA and Damian is out of the picture, so we decided to give it another go."

Luke silently rolled his eyes, wondering how long this reconciliation would last. "So are you staying at the house now?"

"Yes," Holden said. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Well," Luke replied feeling himself blush, but determined to carry on. "I'd like to spend the night at the farm," he paused. "With Reid," he concluded.

"Luke," Holden sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause. "Okay then, Mama will be out of town for at least a few more weeks. Just make sure you two don't make a mess."

"Geez Dad, I'm not two," Luke said.

"Oh and Mama has left plenty of food in the freezer, so feel free to help yourselves."

"Thanks Dad," Luke replied beaming.

"Now you'd better get back here, and a word of advice," Holden finished.

"What's that?"

"Don't mention your plans to your mother. I'll try to keep her off your back, ok?"

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you soon,"

Luke immediately drove to the farm in order to set the mood.

He found his grandmother's favourite vase and arranged the flowers in it. Then he placed them in the centre of the kitchen table.

Then he checked the freezer for food, and removed one his Grandma's pre baked lasagne's and put it in the fridge to thaw. He then pulled out a loaf of French bread and placed it on a plate on the counter to thaw.

Then he went to the deep freeze, where Emma kept her desserts and found a large pan of chocolate brownies. He smiled to himself as he pulled it from the freezer and brought it into the kitchen. He left it near the bread to thaw.

He checked the pantry and found some canned vegetables that he could heat up for side dishes. It wasn't exactly a feast, but he felt that it would do in a pinch.

He then went upstairs to the room that he considered his, and set up the candles. It wasn't the biggest bedroom by any means, but it was a place that he felt the most comfortable.

Satisfied with his efforts he got into his car and drove to the hospital.

"Baby you made it," Lily gushed as she rushed over to hug Luke. "Where have you been? We really needed you here. Where's Reid, I really think that he should be here. After all he is a doctor, and Bob has gone out of his way for him."

"Mom," Luke started, angrily.

"There you are, Luke. Where's Reid, he really should be here. Why does he think that he deserves to the next chief of staff when he can't even remain at the hospital to look after one of his patients. And Chris isn't just any patient, he's a doctor. Doesn't Reid understand anything?" Kim ranted.

Luke was about to explode but was stopped by a flurry of activity.

Bob and John suddenly appeared in the hall practically screaming that they had a new heart for Chris.

"Clear OR 2 and prep Chris for surgery, stat. The heart should be here momentarily."

The hospital staff immediately went into action and soon Chris was wheeled off to OR2.

"Thank God, thank God, thank God," Kim muttered repeatedly while Katie, who had been with Chris, held her hand and simply nodded as they watched him go.

"Chris is lucky that someone was working on his case," Lily remarked, pointedly to Luke.

Just then the doors opened and Reid ran into the hallway carrying the all important cooler.

He smiled briefly at Luke and then followed Bob who had been waiting for his arrival in the OR.

Kim and Lily stared at Reid in disbelief. "Oh my God, Reid, that awful man is the one responsible for getting Chris a new heart?" Kim said, her voice tinged with horror and immense gratitude..

"I knew he'd come through for Chris," Katie smiled. "Reid is an incredibly dedicated doctor. Chris is lucky that he turned to him for help."

"I'm sure that Reid just did what any physician would do," Lily sniffed.

"No he didn't, Mom. Reid did everything he could to help Chris; he even called in John to help with his case. If Chris lives, he will owe his life to Reid."

Lily looked like she was going to protest some more, but Holden stepped in and suggested that they go home and look after Ethan and Natalie.

"Why don't you come with us?" she asked Luke.

"No, I need to stay here and check on Reid," Luke stated firmly.

"Oh, alright," Lily replied, a little uncertainly. "Well, we'll see you later."

Luke just shrugged and waved good bye to his parents.

A few hours later, Bob and John left the OR and went to speak to Kim who was being supported by Barbara and Henry.

Reid came out of the ER and found Luke and Katie huddled together. He couldn't believe how happy he was to see Luke there.

"Hey," Reid said, by way of greeting.

"Reid," Luke and Katie jumped up.

"How's Chris?" Katie asked.

"How are you?" Luke asked at the same time.

Reid smiled at Luke and then turned to Katie. "I've gotten Chris's consent to speak to you about his condition, since I knew that you'd both pester me for details. So here goes… the surgery went well. His vitals are stable but the next 24 hours are critical. Also the new heart looks great, but he will be on anti-rejection meds for the rest of his life. Luke you know what it's like to deal with those. Right now we're just waiting to see how well his body accepts the new heart."

"But everything looks good, right?" Luke asked, hopefully.

Reid sighed. "Like I said the next 24 hours are critical, but for the moment everything went as well as we could have hoped for."

"Thanks Reid," Katie said. "I really appreciate you coming through for him like this."

"I'm a doctor, Katie, it's what I do," Reid shrugged.

"Uh huh," Katie smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Do you think that I could see him?"

"No," Reid answered. "You're not family and even if you were I would advise against it. Chris needs to be kept in as sterile environment as possible, and you 're a germ factory."

"Reid," Luke sighed.

"What?" Reid asked. "Look Katie, my advice to you is to go home and get some sleep. You can check on Chris tomorrow. The hospital will beep me if there are any changes and Ill let you know right away."

"You're leaving?" Katie asked, outraged. "Who does that?"

Reid sighed, "Every doctor on the planet does that. Look Katie I'm exhausted, and I wasn't even operating on Chris, I was just there to make sure that the heart transplant was completed properly. I'm not a cardiologist for God's sake. If you have any more questions you should ask John. I've let him know that he has Chris's permission to talk to you. Now go home," Reid practically ordered. "And, uh, could you give me a ride? My car's still in Bay City."

"Wait a minute, why is your car in Bay City? How'd you get back here?" Luke asked.

"The heart had to be medi-vacced back here and I acted as an escort, because there was no way I was going to let anything happen to that heart before it made it into Chris's chest. So about that ride…"

"Reid I'm sorry, I just don't think that I can leave Chris right now. I think that I'll just nap in one of those chairs," Katie answered.

"Reid I'm taking you home, and Katie, Reid will give you the keys to his office so that you can sleep on his couch. No one should have to sleep in those chairs."

"Luke my medical files are in there," Reid began uneasily.

"Reid just give Katie your keys, okay? Your files are all locked up right?"

Reid nodded.

"Katie, you have no interest in looking through said medical files, even if you could look through them, correct?"

Katie shuddered at the thought and nodded her head vigorously.

"Problem solved," Luke smiled as he watched Reid reluctantly hand over his keys to Katie.

"No peeking," Reid advised, firmly.

"I promise," Katie said solemnly. "Thanks again for everything, Reid," she said earnestly tears shimmering in her blue eyes.

"No problem," he said giving her a cursory hug. "Now get some sleep."

Katie nodded and said good-bye before turning to talk with Bob and Kim.

"So …you going to drive me home?"

"Yup," Luke replied with a sly smile.

"Thanks," Reid said and then leaned over and kissed Luke.

As Luke drove away from the hospital, Reid relaxed against the head rest and closed his eyes. It had been a very long day.

Moments later, Luke leaned over and kissed Reid gently. "We're here," he whispered into Reid's ear.

Reid rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. "This isn't my place. Where are we?"

"This is the famous Snyder farm," Luke smiled. "I said I'd take you home, I just didn't specify whose home."'

"So you've kidnapped me again, Mr. Snyder?" Reid asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I can take you to your place if you want, but I thought that we could, you know, spend some time together. My Grandma is visiting my Aunt Meg, so we'll have the place to ourselves. Plus she's a great cook and I was going to heat up some home made lasagne for you and, you know, heat up some vegetables. There's some home made bread, and some garlic butter that is really good, especially if you warm up the bread," Luke paused for breath and Reid leaned over and captured Luke's mouth and shoved his tongue into it, until he felt Luke relax and respond.

"You had me at 'we're here' Luke," he said cupping Luke's cheek. "Now feed me some of that incredible lasagne."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, still feeling nervous.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered firmly and Luke beamed at him.

As soon as they entered the farm house Reid felt a weight that he didn't even know he had been carrying, leave his body.

"This place is really great," Reid said.

"Yeah it is," Luke smiled. "Wait till you come here when Grandma is in full cooking mode. Why don't you go and relax on the sofa while I get dinner ready."

"Sounds great," Reid answered and went to sit down. He was exhausted, it had been a very long day and it was so nice to have Luke looking after him. Reid smiled as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Luke was busily getting dinner ready. He preheated the oven to 350 degrees and went to the pantry to get a bag of rice and a can of corn and a can of peas. He went back to the kitchen and began preparing the rice. When the oven was hot: Luke popped the lasagne in. Next he took the bread and garlic butter out of the fridge.

When all of the food was nearly ready to go, he set the table. Finally he placed the food on the table and then went to get Reid. He found Reid stretched out on the sofa fast asleep,

Luke smiled warmly at Reid's sleeping face. He leaned in and gently kissed Reid on the lips, unable to resist. He didn't mean to wake Reid up, but Reid started and then kissed Luke back.

"Hey," Luke murmured. "Sorry I woke you up."

"No problem," Reid smiled. "God the food smells incredible and I'm starving."

"Of course you are," Luke responded. "Follow me."

Luke took Reid's hand and led him over to the table. Reid grabbed the lasagne and helped himself to three large portions. Then he put two heaping spoonfuls of rice on his plate, and rounded out his plate with a small helping of peas and corn. Finally he took three slices of bread and some garlic butter. He immediately began shovelling food into his mouth. "Wow this is amazing," he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"I'm glad that you like it," Luke smiled as he ate his normal sized portion.

"Who wouldn't?" he asked incredulously. "Does your Grandma always cook this way?"

"Pretty much," Luke said.

"Gee, you're even more of a catch than I thought," Reid said.

"Who knew?"

Reid finished his enormous plate of food and looked hopefully at Luke..

"Did you want some more lasagne, Reid?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yes please!"

"God, where do you put it all?"

"What can I say? I was blessed with an awesome metabolism!"

"Well don't forget to save room for dessert!"

"Dessert?"

"Yup," Luke nodded. "Grandma baked some brownies."

"Mm brownies," Reid sighed dreamily inhaling another piece of lasagne.

Luke laughed and got up to prepare the pie He took out a sieve the icing sugar and the brownies. He dumped some of the powdered sugar into the sieve and gently sprinkled it over the brownies. Then he cut them into squares and placed them on a small platter.

Reid's face lit up when he saw Luke bring in the brownies. Reid took three to start.

"Oh my God, are there chocolate chunks in these?"

"Yup," Luke smiled. "There's supposed to be nuts in these but Grandma doesn't really like them so she made the substitution."

"Good choice," Reid nodded, seriously. "Of course I really like nuts too!"

"I'm sure you do," Luke laughed.

Luke helped himself to one brownie and ate it slowly enjoying both the brownie and the sounds of pleasure emanating from Reid."

"You've got a little something on your lip," Luke said.

Reid's tongue darted out to retrieve the bit of chocolate and Luke felt himself harden.

"Did I get it?"

"Nope," Luke lied leaning in to capture Reid's tongue sucking on it.

Reid moaned deeply at the contact. He moved slightly and ran his hands over Luke's body slowly and thoroughly.

They kissed for a long time, and when they finally broke apart they were both breathing hard.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Reid answered.

Luke picked up Reid's hand and led him upstairs. When they got to Luke's door, Luke paused. "Uh, can you just give me a minute?"

"Huh?" Reid asked, but Luke had already disappeared behind his bedroom door.

'What the hell just happened?' Reid wondered as he stared at Luke's closed door. 'Fuck, has he changed his mind again?'

"It's okay, Luke," Reid said. "I'll see you around." 'Fuck my cars not here! Do they even have taxis in Oakdale? God the humiliation of this town just keeps going!'

"Reid?" Luke breathed nervously staring at Reid's back. "Where are you going? Do you really want to leave?"

"Yes," Reid answered not even turning around.

"Okay," Luke sighed. "Just let me get dressed and I'll give you a ride."

"What?" Reid asked spinning around so quickly that he nearly lost his balance. What he saw was Luke standing naked in the doorway.

"Wait," Reid said as Luke turned to put some clothes on.

Luke stood still, nervously chewing on his lower lip as Reid slowly raked his eyes up and down Luke's body.

When Reid's eyes met Luke's, he began to move toward Luke, not daring to look down for fear that he was dreaming.

Once Reid reached Luke he reached out tentatively to touch Luke, almost to prove to himself that this was really happening. Reid leaned in and began kissing Luke. The kissing started slowly, almost chastely. Luke responded eagerly pushing Reid to go further to kiss him more deeply. Eliciting moans of pleasure from Reid as he pushed his tongue deeply into Reid's mouth.

As they were kissing, Reid leaned his body into Luke's trying to get as close to him as he could. Luke became acutely aware of the fact that he was naked, and Reid was not. He needed to feel Reid's skin against his. He burrowed his hands between their two bodies and began to unbutton Reid's maroon shirt. Reid too was anxious to be closer to Luke so he shook off his shirt as soon as he was able. Luke immediately moved his hands to Reid's tight black jeans and made short work of unfastening them. Reid stepped out of them as son as they hit the floor. Luke took a moment to enjoy the sight of a near naked Reid and then swiftly peeled off Reid's black boxer briefs, gulping a little as he took in the sight of Reid's beautiful penis, which was erect and leaking.

Luke couldn't help himself he needed to taste Reid; he fell to his knees and swiped his tongue across Reid's tip. The taste was intoxicating and he had to have more. He ran his tongue along Reid's length, applying extra pressure when he encountered the main vein. He was rewarded as Reid let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Luke paused for a moment to look up at Reid's beautiful face. He loved seeing Reid's eyes glazed with desire; a look of deep longing covered Reid's face, as well as a thin layer of sweat.

Luke felt overwhelmed and empowered by Reid's obvious want. No one had ever looked at him in quite that way before.

Reid's hands found their way into Luke's hair as he directed Luke's mouth back to his cock. Luke kept his eyes on Reid as he took Reid into his mouth.

"Such a perfect mouth," Reid marvelled, as Luke moved slowly down Reid's dick, swirling his tongue up and down as he took more and more of it in.

Luke's tempo was driving Reid crazy and he dug his fingers into Luke's hair and began fucking Luke's mouth. Luke made incredibly erotic sounds deep in his throat as he continued to suck.

"Feels so good," Reid breathed out. "So fucking good."

Luke put two fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. Reid nearly came in anticipation, but managed to hold on. Luke watched Reid's face as found Reid's hole with one finger. Teasing him lightly before plunging his finger inside.

"Fuck that feels good," Reid said just as Luke added a second finger. He was watching Reid's face as closely as he could as he searched for Reid's sweet spot. When he found it Reid 's eyes grew wider and his mouth formed a small, perfect "o" , Luke brushed against it twice more and then Reid cried out "Luke," as he shot down Luke's throat.

Luke greedily swallowed all that Reid had to offer and then released him with a loud pop and a big smile on his face.

Luke held onto Reid as he collapsed, holding onto Luke for support as the aftershocks of his orgasm reverberated through his body.

As soon as Reid has regained some of his equilibrium he leaned in and kissed Luke, tasting himself on Luke's tongue. It was incredibly hot. He had done this before, with other men, but somehow it had never felt like this. He had never felt like this. It was overwhelming, and there was a part of him that wanted to run away. . Then he was kissing Luke again and all thoughts left his head. He was gone.

"God I love you," he said against Luke's warm mouth.

Luke broke the kiss and took a moment to just stare at Reid. Reid's face was so open, his eyes so full of emotion that Luke felt almost at a loss for words. Almost, but not quite, "I love you too, so much."

Reid smiled, it was a smile that Luke had never seen before and he knew that it was just for him. Luke could almost feel his heart expanding as he felt Reid's love enveloping him. He had never felt so complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Condom Debacle

Pairing: Luke and Reid

Other Characters: Holden, Ethan, Emma, Chris, Kim, Bob, Katie, and Lily.

OC Bill the plumber.

Rating NC 17

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, as they all belong to ATWT and its parent company(ies) . No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.

A/N: This is AU. The train didn't happen but Luke and Reid did. This is based on a real story, but it didn't happen to me. I heard about it from the dad. LOL

A/N: This one is for my friend Sleeper6, I hope you like this one bb! This is complete it was supposed to be a one shot, but I failed! I will try to have part 2 up tomorrow, but it's moving day…again!

Summary: This is just a little bit of fluff and silliness. I hope that you enjoy it.!

Reid finally took a moment to look around at the room they were in. "A bed and some privacy is all you need, huh?"

"Um…yeah… sorry if it's too much," Luke shrugged. "I just wanted our first time to be special," he finished lamely.

"Why are you apologizing? "

"Well I know that sometimes I go way over the top, and maybe I should've thought about you a little bit more and…"

Reid kissed Luke to shut him up. "What are you talking about? I just can't believe that you went to all this trouble," Reid said waving his hand at the room, "for me. No one has ever done anything like this."

Luke kissed Reid. "So you don't hate it? You don't think I went overboard?"

Reid just shook his head. "How could anyone hate this? You're amazing!"

"Noah always hated it when I went over the top like this. He always said that I pressured him too much."

Reid grabbed Luke's face, stared at him for a moment, "I'm not Noah, and I'll never be Noah."

"Thank God," Luke whispered just before he leaned in and kissed Reid.

"Bed, now," Reid demanded looking pointedly at Luke's cock. "You look like you need some special attention."

"That I do," Luke grinned, as the two scrambled to the bed.

As Reid looked down at Luke, beautiful Luke, once again he was overcome with emotions.

He began kissing and sucking on Luke's neck. He was paying special attention to Luke's pulse points, sucking, biting and then gently running his tongue over them to soothe them. Luke for his part was moaning, squirming, and desperately trying to get more contact.

Reid moved down Luke's body, slowly. He attended to each of Luke's nipples. Biting and soothing them alternately, driving Luke crazy.

Reid let his tongue travel down Luke's torso, enjoying the journey savouring Luke's unique taste. He dipped his tongue seductively into Luke's belly button.

"Reid… please…" Luke begged.

Reid smiled and continued moving southwardly, strategically avoiding Luke's leaking cock.

He ran his tongue along Luke's sensitive underbelly and then down Luke's inner thighs. Finally, he let his tongue graze over Luke's aching balls.

"Oh my God," Luke moaned "Fuck me!"

"Roll over."

Luke rolled over and offered his ass to Reid, he also handed Reid the bag that contained the condoms and lube.

Reid picked up the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Luke gasped in anticipation. Reid leaned over Luke's lower back, and ran his tongue just above Lukw'a luscious globes.

"Jesus," Luke muttered at the intimate contact and raised his butt a little bit higher.

Reid responded immediately and rubbed his middle finger over Luke's hole. .Luke immediately broke out into a sweat.

"Reid," he breathed.

Reid put one finger inside of Luke, revelling in the feeling of Luke's tight ass. Luke moaned deeply in his throat. Reid added a second finger and began stretching Luke out, preparing him.

"More," Luke begged.

Reid added another finger and immediately found Luke's prostate. Luke bucked and moaned at the contact.

"You like that," he whispered into Luke's ear, running his tongue along the outside of it.

"Yes," Luke breathed. "Feels so good…want more…now."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked as he tore open the condom and sheathed himself.

"Yes," Luke hissed as he felt Reid's penis enter him.

Reid tried to ease in slowly to give Luke a chance to adjust, but Luke had other ideas and pushed back on Reid's penis, desperate to take all of it in. Once Reid was fully encased in Luke's perfect ass, he took a moment to let Luke adjust and just to enjoy finally being inside Luke. His emotions were so strong he almost came immediately.

"Christ Luke, what you do to me," Reid said. He started moving inside of Luke. He had planned to go slowly, to make it last, but he found that he couldn't

"Faster," Luke said. "Deeper."

Reid increased the speed and changed the angle in order to go deeper and to rub against Luke's sweet spot.

"YES," Luke screamed when Reid hit his prostate.

"Feels so good, Luke."

"Touch me," Luke begged and Reid immediately pulled all of the way out and turned Luke around so that they were face to face.

"I want to see your face when you come," Reid said, as he re-entered Luke.

"So close,"

"Let go, Luke," Reid said as he stared in Luke's eyes and began to stroke him.

"Reid," Luke cried out as he came all over his stomach and Reid's chest. Luke's ass clenched Reid's cock as he came triggering Reid's release.

Reid collapsed on top of Luke and lay there and the two of them clung to each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"God this is amazing," Luke mumbled against Reid's chest, once he'd recovered the power of speech.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome," Reid smiled.

"Yeah the sex was great too," Luke said dreamily.

Reid cocked an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

Luke blushed, wishing that he'd just kept his big mouth shut. "Uh… well…I like this, just lying here with you, "

"Even though we're all sticky and kind of gross?" Reid teased.

Luke blushed a deeper shade and started to move away but Reid held onto him tightly. "Where are you going?"

"I thought that you might want to shower," Luke shrugged. "Noah couldn't wait to shower. I always felt like he couldn't wait to clean any trace of me off of him."

Reid grabbed Luke's face and held it firmly until Luke met his eyes. "I am not Noah. I don't ever want to erase you. You own me, Luke. I don't know how you did it, but you got under my skin, grabbed onto my heart and I don't see you ever letting go. You are a bloody persistent bugger. A mere shower is no match for you."

Luke smiled the biggest smile Reid had ever seen, and then he leaned in and kissed Reid. "God, I love you," he said when he broke the kiss, looking directly into Reid's blue eyes.

"Me too, now let's go shower, we really are pretty gross!" Reid said.

"Sure," Luke replied. "I'll race ya!"

The next morning Luke woke up to find himself happily entwined with Reid. He couldn't believe how happy he was that Reid was lying here with him. He allowed himself to gently run his hand through Reid's hair and just enjoy watching Reid sleep.

"Morning Luke," Reid mumbled starting to wake up.

"Morning," Luke replied just before kissing him. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Mm hm," Reid answered still not opening his eyes.

"Okay I'll be back soon," Luke smiled.

"Good," Reid replied and then went back to sleep.

Luke came back upstairs about thirty minutes later to find Reid talking on his phone.

"OK, let me know of any changes," Reid barked into the phone.

"Hey," Luke said. "I've brought us some breakfast."

"Wow," Reid said staring at all of the food, his mouth already salivating. "First dinner and now breakfast, I could really get used to this kind of care and attention."

"Don't get too excited, I can make coffee and toast, and reheat, everything else is courtesy of Grandma Emma"

"Well you're related to someone who can cook. That's good enough for me," Reid smiled before biting into a piping hot carrot muffin covered in melting butter. . "Yum!"

The two settled into a comfortable silence, Luke eating a reasonable amount of food and Reid devouring everything else like this was his first and last meal.

"Where do you put it all?" Luke asked, with only a touch of envy in his voice.

Reid shrugged, "I told you that I have an excellent metabolism."

"That you do," Luke said with a grin. "So, who were you talking to?"

"Bob."

Luke's face fell, "oh do you have to go in?" he asked. "Oh my God, how is Chris? Is he okay? Is he accepting the new heart?"

"No, fine and so far so good,"

"That's good news about Chris. You must be relieved," Luke said. "Katie's gonna be beyond grateful."

"I know," Reid sighed.

"So do we have the whole day together?" Luke asked hopefully.

"The whole week," Reid replied. "If you want, apparently, when you save the life of the chief of staff's son you get to take some personal time."

"A whole week?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Well we don't have to spend the whole week together. I'm sure that you have work to do, and I'm not really sure if I'm gonna be able to stay away from Memorial for an entire week, plus I need to go and get my car, so …" Reid trailed off.

"You're babbling," Luke noted.

"I know, I don't know what else to do…"

Luke cupped Reid's cheek, stared at him for a moment and then kissed him soundly. "Are you kidding me? I would love to spend an entire week alone with you."

"Uh, don't you have to work?"

"Nope," Luke shook his head. "I'm Richie Rich, remember?. I'll just phone my assistant and have him reschedule everything."

"Wow," Reid said.

They spent the week at the farm, laughing, talking, eating and having sex, lots and lots of sex. Occasionally they thought of venturing forth and maybe seeing a movie, or going out for dinner, but they just weren't ready to give up their privacy, so they stayed at the farm and ate all of Emma's food.

It was a glorious week. The best one either of them could remember having.

On their last day together, Holden called to tell Luke that Emma was coming home early and would be home the next day.

They spent the morning cleaning the place making sure that there was no incriminating evidence left behind.

Luke wrote a long, heartfelt note of thanks to Emma and Reid added a PS about the amazing food. Luke then added a PPS apologizing for eating all of said food. He hoped his Grandma would understand.

They spent the afternoon driving back to Bay City in awkward silence. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next.

"So, are you looking forward to going back to the hospital tomorrow?" Luke finally ventured, lamely.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's been weird to have so much time off," Reid answered feeling ridiculous.

"Yeah, I'm kind of dreading going back tomorrow, cause I know that there will be tons of paperwork for me to wade through," Luke sighed.

"Seriously, Luke?" Reid exploded. "We're really going to make small talk? Seriously?"

"Well, uh, I'm not really sure where we go from here. Uh I don't want to pressure you or anything," Luke said.

"Pull over," Reid demanded in that quiet tone of his that demanded obedience.

"Okay," Luke muttered and took the next exit and found a quiet place to stop.

"For fuck's sake Luke, I'm not NOAH. Do you hear me? I'll tell you when you're pressuring me. I'm not a passive aggressive bastard who's going to mess with you. I'm not that guy!

"Chris is going to be out of the hospital soon, and I'm betting that Katie is going to want him to move in with her, and that apartment isn't big enough for the three of us. So I need to move out. You live at home and I'm too old to be dealing with your Mommy all the time and you're too old to still be living with her," he paused for breath.

"I told you I was all in and I am! I want to live with you; do you want to live with me?"

Luke was glad that he had pulled over, because if he were driving he was sure that he would have had an accident..

"Really?" Luke asked. "Are you sure? I mean I'm not the easiest person to live with. I don't want to drive you crazy."

"So is that a no?" Reid asked, flatly.

"No," Luke answered emphatically. "I mean Yes I want to live with you; I just don't want to disappoint you."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Luke, get a grip. You will disappoint me and I'm going to disappoint you. Get over it. That's just part of life. As for you not being the easiest person to live with, somehow I think that'll be me in this relationship."

"So we're in a relationship?" Luke teased, feeling giddy.

"Yes we're in a bloody relationship," Reid huffed. "Now stop looking so smug."

Luke leaned in and kissed Reid lovingly, and Reid reciprocated driving his tongue into Luke's mouth and running his fingers through Luke's hair. Luke moaned and pushed his body closer, needing that connection.

"Back seat," Reid said.

"Back seat," Luke concurred.

Thirty minutes later they were back on the road a little more dishevelled, but much happier.

"So where should we live? Do you want to share an apartment or a house? It'll have to be close to the hospital, but I also need to be close to Grimaldi," Luke chatted happily as he drove the rest of the way to Bay City..

Reid listened to Luke natter away, without paying too much attention,

"Luke, just find something that you're happy with and I'll look at it and then we'll move in, okay? Just make sure that we can move in soon. That's all I really care about."

Luke was slightly appalled by Reid's lack of interest in looking, but pleased that he wanted them to live together so soon.

"No problem," Luke smiled as he turned into the hospital parking lot.

One week later Luke was sitting at his desk looking over some real estate options when his phone rang.

"Hey, I've narrowed down our housing options," he said in a dreamy voice.

"Luke," Holden barked into the phone.

"Dad?" Luke answered, startled by the angry note in Holden's voice. "Sorry I thought you were Reid."

"I gathered," Holden snorted. "You remember when you and Reid stayed at the farm?"

"Yeah," Luke answered a little breathlessly, just thinking about that week turned him on.

"Luke," Holden said in exasperation. "Do you remember what I asked of you? About not leaving any evidence for Mama to find? You know how she feels about premarital sex."

"Dad, what are you talking about? Reid and I made sure that we disposed of everything," Luke said his voice tinged with foreboding. .

"Yeah well it's your disposal method that has come back to bite you, so to speak. You flushed the used condoms, didn't you?"

"Yes," Luke said hesitantly.

"While I'm glad that you're practicing safe sex and all, but you can't flush condoms, they plugged up Mama's septic tank. Mama phoned me when she was having some problems so I brought Ethan with me to see if I could fix the problem."

"Oh no," Luke whispered, horrified.

"Well I couldn't fix it so I called Bill, you remember Bill the plumber, don't you?"

"Yes," Luke admitted, blushing furiously..

"Well Bill found the problem, and of course Mama, Ethan and I wanted to know what it was. Bill tried to dodge the question, but we were persistent so he took us over and showed us the massive amounts of condoms that you and Reid had used."

"Oh my God," Luke said.

"Well poor Bill and Mama didn't know where to look, while Ethan saved the day by asking why anyone would flush so many balloons? And why there weren't more colours?"

Luke started to laugh.

"Yep we all laughed at that, Ethan looked perplexed and we all walked back to the house."

"God Dad, I'm so sorry. How am I ever going to look Grandma in the eye again?"

"She'll get over it and so will you, but for now no more sleepovers with Reid at the farm, okay?"

"Yes Dad," Luke agreed. "You know Reid is going to find this hilarious, don't you?"

"I figured," Holden replied. "Just try to convince him not to make any jokes about balloons et al with Mama or with Ethan."

"Yeah," Luke shuddered. "I'll threaten him with no more of Emma's cooking. That should keep his mouth shut."

Holden laughed.

The End.


End file.
